Robert "Bob" Parr aka Mr. Incredible
Robert "Bob" Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible is the deuteragonist of Incredibles 2. A distinct member of a race of humans born with superpowers, consequently referred to as "Supers", Mr. Incredible was one of the most famous heroes of his era and was known for his skill at fighting crime. At some point, he met and fell in love with fellow superhero Elastigirl. However, soon after the two wed, bystanders who had been injured during crime-fighting attempts began to sue. The backlash forced supers like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl into retirement and witness protection. Mr. Incredible resumed the name of Bob Parr and began a civilian life with Elastigirl, now in her civilian identity as Helen Parr. Official Description ''Incredibles 2'' After a battle with the Underminer that results in the villain's escape and Bob and his family narrowly preventing the destruction of City Hall, the Super family is arrested. After a heated argument with the city's police, they learn, to their shock, that the Board of the City would have preferred them to have not taken action at all, even if it meant the deaths of citizens, due to the law against superhero work. Soon later, the Incredibles are informed by Rick Dicker that the Superhero Relocation program has been shut down in the fall-out of the battle. The Parr family is forced to live in a motel for 2 weeks and 2 weeks only, since their home was destroyed battling Syndrome. Violet tells her father that she was seen in her super-suit by her date, Tony Rydinger, prompting Bob to tell Dicker to erase that from Tony's memory. At the dinner table, the family enjoys a meal of Chinese food, before getting into a huge argument over whether or not the Incredibles were right to take action; Helen is defensive of the law against superhero work, while Bob angrily insists that they didn't do anything wrong, since the law against superheroes is unfair. Lucius tells Bob and Helen about Winston Deavor, a superhero fan interested in bringing the superheroes back. They meet with the tycoon who decides that Elastigirl is their best bet as she is the least destructive. Back at the motel, Bob asks Helen why she is unsure aboat taking the opportunity, and she explains that the children will need her. Dash is struggling with math, and Violet is nervous about her upcoming date with Tony. Jack-Jack, being a baby, will naturally need lots of attention, whether he has powers or not. Neither of them knew that he had used his powers once before, to escape from being kidnapped by Syndrome, since at the time they were on the ground and he was high in the air, beyond their sight. Bob tells her that the choice is to change the world to allow their children to be who they are, or to possibly soon be homeless. She asks if he'll be okay watching the kids, and he says he can handle it with no problem. Lying down to sleep, they knew tomorrow they'd tell Winston that Elastigirl was in. Winston sends a limo to pick up the family and take them to a huge house that he owns, and he says they can stay as long as they need. Later, Elastigirl comes out of the bathroom wearing her new super suit, which is darker in color than her old one, and was designed by a man named Alexander Galbaki. Bob teases her that when Edna finds out, she won't be happy. Helen finds a note from Evelyn saying there's something in the garage for her. She goes out and finds a motorcycle that can split into two parts. Bob watches as she takes off down the street. The next morning, Bob fixes breakfast for the kids, and Violet asks him if Helen is breaking the law by doing hero work. Bob tries to explain that their mother is simply demonstrating why hero work should not be illegal, but is relieved to see the school bus pull up, and sends the kids off. That night, as Violet gets ready for her date with Tony, Bob reads Jack-Jack a bedtime story, and the baby falls asleep. Bob then tries to help Dash with his math homework, but Dash tells him they want the problems done a certain way, and then says he'll just wait until Helen comes home. The TV turns on, and Bob is surprised to see Jack-Jack sitting on the couch. He takes him back up to his room and reads another story. Bob keeps trying to get Jack-Jack to stay in his crib, with no luck. Going downstairs, he is surprised to find Violet, who never stayed at the theater for her date since Tony did not show up, and she angrily tells him not to say anything. Bob goes back to the living room and sits a still awake Jack-Jack down next to him and falls asleep. On the TV, a crime movie is playing with a masked robber holding a woman at gunpoint behind a cash register. Jack-Jack sees the masked man, and then looks out the window and sees a raccoon rummaging through the trash. Conflating the two similar things visually and literally, and believing the raccoon a danger, Jack-Jack walks up to the window and is able to pass through it with his powers. Grabbing a half-eaten chicken leg away from the raccoon, he throws it back in the garbage can and uses another power to lift the lid with his mind and slam it down on the can. Then as the baby and raccoon tussle, laser beams come out of the baby's eyes, just missing the raccoon as it clings to an umbrella. Bob wakes up from the commotion and goes outside to grab Jack-Jack. Just then, the baby splits into six separate copies of himself and continues the fight with the raccoon. Separating them and watching them mold back together into one baby, Bob realizes, to his surprise, that Jack-Jack is not powerless as the family initially believed, and that he has multiple superpowers. Taking Jack-Jack back inside, Bob gets a call from Helen. She asks him how things are going, and he lies and says the kids are just fine. She delightedly tells him about saving the runaway hovertrain, and he turns on the TV to see various news reports covering the dramatic rescue. She thanks him for taking care of the kids, and they hang up after saying sweet dreams to each other. Bob puts Dash and Jack-Jack to bed, and, after not being able to sleep due to his frustrations, cracks open Dash's math book to have a better look at the math formulas. Later, he wakes up Dash and tells him that he finally understands the math problems and can help Dash before school starts, which he promptly does. The next morning, as Bob is getting the kids ready for school, Violet looks a mess and tells him that yesterday at school, she asked Tony why he failed to show up at their date, and he acted like he did not know who she was. Bob tells her that Rick has had to erase many people's memories after they found out his or Helen's superhero identity. Realizing that Rick had erased Tony's memory after Bob told him to, Violet becomes even angrier and scolds her father for her troubles, accusing him of having her erased from Tony's memory. Stomping off, she grabs her super suit and stuffs it down the garbage disposal and turns it on. But since the suit is indestructible, this has no effect on it. Angrily, she grabs it and throws it against the wall, vowing never to be a superhero again. Ashamed of his mistake, Bob calls Rick and asks him if he remembers wiping Tony's memory. When Rick says that he does indeed remember, Bob informs him that he went too far, erasing all memory of Violet from his mind completely. An embarrased Rick apologizes and replies that memory wiping is not an exact science. After explaining Violet's anger towards him, and superheroes, Bob desperately asks Rick for any information he has about Tony, and Rick tells him that Tony's parents own a restaurant called the Happy Platter where he works as a waiter after school. That night, Bob takes the kids out to dinner. Violet wonders why he's taking them across town to one specific restaurant. Sitting down at the table, they're greeted by their waiter, Tony. Startled, Violet shoots water out of her nose, and a surprised Tony offers her napkins to clean herself up. Bob tries to gently push Violet into chatting with Tony, but she just gets more embarrassed and angry. She pushes herself away from the table and walks out of the restaurant. Back at the house, Dash asks a disheveled Bob for help with his new math lesson, which he hesitates on, since he is distracted by the TV. Watching the TV, Bob sees a story about how a car called the Incredibile, a car he once owned when he was a public superhero, had been bought by a billionaire at an auction. Thinking the car had been destroyed along with his house, Bob angrily rummages through some boxes and finds the old remote control for the car. Pressing a button, he makes the car start on the screen. Dash snatches the remote and starts pressing buttons. Everyone in the studio takes cover from the seemingly live car. Bob grabs the remote back and powers it down. Suddenly Jack-Jack sneezes and teleports himself into Violet's room. She runs down the stairs screaming, as Jack-Jack now has turned into a red monster, chasing after her. Jack-Jack turns back into his normal self, and Dash and Violet realize, to their surprise, that he has powers, and Bob hadn't told them. Violet asks if he told Helen, and he says no. When she asks why, he angrily tells them that he's Mr. Incredible, and that he's trying his best to hold the house together through everything by formulating and processing information. Taken aback, Violet decides to call Lucius for help. Lucius comes over, and he sees Jack-Jack suddenly vanish. Weary, Bob grabs cookies and holds one up to lure Jack-Jack back from the other dimension. He reappears, grabs the cookie and munches on it. Lucius states to Bob the randomness of Jack-Jack's powers, which Bob agrees with. Bob then states to Lucius that he can't keep giving Jack-Jack cookies, but when he stops, the baby turns into the red monster and starts biting Bob's arm with Bob trying to pull him off. As Bob feels desperate for some relief, Lucius advises him to re-align his life and adopt some solid, "outside the box" thinking. Bob takes Lucius's advice seriously and drives up to Edna's house with Jack-Jack in toe. Seeing him looking like he hadn't slept in days, she invites him in. He explains his various difficulties to her and that he needs some alone time, and asks if he can leave Jack-Jack with her. Edna initially refuses, but Jack-Jack looks at her face and transforms his own nose to look like hers. Bit by bit, he transforms the rest of his face to match hers. Fascinated and surprised by his powers, and seeing this as an opportunity to design a new supersuit for the Parr family, she changes her mind and agrees to take him and quickly shoves Bob out the door, saying a very hasty good night to him. Bob goes back to the house and collapses onto the sofa. He tells Violet about his decision to let Edna babysit Jack-Jack, which surprises her a little, but he says he is feels fine with it anyway. Bob then sadly apologizes to his daughter for having Rick erase Tony's memory, then making things worse at the restaurant by trying to re-introduce her to him. He says he's just trying to be a good father, and Violet forgives him and replies that he's super, which is beyond good. She hugs him, before realizing that he's fallen asleep sitting up. The next day, during the late afternoon, Bob wakes up a little groggy, and realizes he had been sleeping on the couch for 17 hours. Violet and Dash took off his shoes and gave him a blanket and pillow to help his sleep better. Later, he goes to Edna's house and thanks her for watching Jack-Jack. She says that she stayed up all night, working on a suit that will help control his powers better. Putting Jack-Jack into the testing chamber, she shows Bob how Jack-Jack's suit can anticipate which one of his powers he's about to use. When Jack-Jack turns into a flame, the suit activates an extinguisher with blackberry-flavored fire retardant spraying all over him, and he happily licks it up. Relieved at finally having some control, Bob takes Jack-Jack and puts him in his car seat. Back at the house, the kids see Jack-Jack in his new supersuit. Bob demonstrates to a delighted Violet and equally joyful Dash how he can now control the baby, with Jack-Jack using his laser eyes on his command. Then Jack-Jack uses his warp power to disappear, and Bob shows them a device to scan for his location. Seeing him in the corner, Dash holds out a cookie, which Jack-Jack reappears to grab and chomp down. The phone rings, and Evelyn Deavor tells Bob that Helen is in trouble. She says she doesn't want to say what happened on the phone, and it's best if he meets her at DevTech, where their ship is docked. Bob immediately calls Lucius and tells him to watch the kids, and to put on his super suit, since things might turn weird. Lucius agrees and hurries for the Parrs' home. Evelyn takes Bob to see Helen in a dark room as soon as Bob walks in, Helen starts punching and kicking him in the face. Though stunned at first, Bob tries to subdue his wife without attacking her back. As she comes at him with more punches and kicks, he grabs her and tries to break her trance by calming her down. She kisses him, and with surprise, he kisses back. Then she stretches and grabs a pair of goggles from Evelyn and puts them on his face, placing him under Evelyn's control as well. (Evelyn hates all supers, blaming them for the deaths of her parents. She is the mastermind behind Screenslaver attacks) On Deavors' ship, Evelyn watches as Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone recite a hateful, vindictive speech to paint all supers as a threat before locking the delegates in the room with the other Supers. They head up to the bridge and quickly disarm and knock out a guard, though not before he gets on his radio and exclaims that Supers have taken the ship. Elastigirl turns the steering wheel, guiding the ship on a path back toward the city. Mr. Incredible smashes the wheel, rendering the ship unsteerable. Dash and Violet follow Jack-Jack to the bridge, and without hesitation, their parents and Frozone attack them. Violet throws up a force field for protection, and Jack-Jack floats out of it through the air, landing in Elastigirl's hands. With her momentarily confused, Jack-Jack reaches up and with his mind, rips off her goggles, freeing her from Evelyn's control. Evelyn orders Mr. Incredible and Frozone to grab her, but she rips off their goggles too, freeing them too. The other controlled Supers burst in and attack, and Jack-Jack transforms into a the demon baby to defend them. Elastigirl is surprised to see that he has powers, but, per Bob's suggestion of fighting now and talking later, she quickly resolves to helping the family free the controlled Supers. He-lectrix tries to attack Violet, but the monster Jack-Jack rips off his goggles, freeing him too. Soon, all the goggles are off and the Supers stop fighting, but the ship is still heading for the city. Evelyn grabs Winston and heads for a jet. Bob tells Helen to go after her, to finish the mission, while they handle stopping the ship. Bob goes for the ship's engine compartment to shut off the engines, but is stopped by Krushauer, still wearing a pair of goggles. He tries to crush Bob with the pipes, but he quickly jumps out of the way and hurls a pipe at Krushauer, knocking off his goggles and freeing him too. Since Krushauer can't "uncrush" whatever he crushes with his powers, Mr. Incredible tells the others that he can't stop the ship, since he can't get into the engine room. Dash suggests turning the boat from the outside to veer it away from the city. Frozone freezes one of the front foils, causing it to break and sending the ship back down to the water to slow it down. At the same time, Mr. Incredible lowers the anchor, wrapping himself in the chain. He gets plunged into the water, with Dash waiting for him to turn the rudder. As the seconds lengthen and Mr. Incredible struggles to get in position to turn the rudder, Dash gets increasingly worried about the amount of time his father has spent under the water. Feeling panicked, he threatens to pull his father back prematurely, only to be stopped by Violet, who is holding Jack-Jack to keep him safe. But then, Mr. Incredible turns the ship's rudder, and when the ship starts to change direction, and Dash presses the button to lift the anchor. With the ship turning away from the city, a large wave of water gets sprayed up. Frozone freezes it to create a cushion for the side of the ship to run into. With this, the ship is sent upward onto the road above the water, but stops just short of a building on the other side of the street. Helen turns to Bob and asks if she missed Jack-Jack's first power, and his response is more like the first seventeen or so. Days later, with Evelyn arrested and sent to prison, a judge rules that Supers should be legalized again. Later, after Violet reintroduces herself to Tony and asks him out on a date, which he accepts, the Parr family takes the two to the movies. When they get there, they see a group of police cars chasing down a criminal group in a red car. Violet gets Tony out of the car, hands him money for tickets and popcorn, and tells him to save her a seat. Though confused, Tony does what Violet tells him. Violet gets back in the car, and they all put on their suits and masks. Bob pushes a button, transforming the car into a family sized Incredi-wagon. Bob hits the gas, and the family sets off to aid the police in catching the criminals. Personality Bob is kind, friendly, brave, heroic, and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he does not spend so much time with his family and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting. His NSA file described him as easily distracted and unable to prioritize. Appearance Bob is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). As a younger man, he was slim-waisted, but by the time Violet was in high school, Bob is about 40-years old and had become obese. He goes on a diet and intense training regime, and eventually succeeds in losing a lot of the weight. He is 6'7" (2m) tall and weighs 350 lbs (158 kg).Disney UK - The Incredibles - Mr. Incredible He also has blond hair (which has receded in his middle-age) and blue eyes. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses |-|Powers= *'Mega Strength': Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is his tremendous superhuman strength, implied in his NSA file to be slightly above the superhuman strength possessed by several other Supers. According to Syndrome's data files of "Supers", Bob's exact lifting limit is well in excess of 66 tons; even while in middle age, he was seen bench-pressing an ACLO locomotive, which weighs an approximate 153 tons. Mr. Incredible's superhuman strength extends to all his musculature. His strong legs possess sufficient strength to enable him to leap incredible heights, with a significant freedom in his agility and movement. His superhumanly strong leg muscles also give him a certain degree of near-superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human — though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. *'Near Invulnerability': He has a superhuman degree of resistance to injury. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multi-story falls, the direct impact of a train, breaking through brick walls, and withstanding 100,000 volts of electricity under torture. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Although Mr. Incredible has near-invulnerability, things that produce a large force can still cause him pain. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him; according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have given away his identity to their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. Also, in the beginning of The Incredibles, when a normal thug threatened him by pointing a gun at him point blank, Mr. Incredible showed no concern or preoccupation getting shot by a low-caliber bullet. *'Danger Sense': According to his his NSA file, Mr. Incredible can "sense" imminent danger. This power may have been seen when Bomb Voyage was about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible was able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Also, when he arrived home after some hours of vigilantism, he rapidly noticed the presence of another person in the room, which was Helen. |-|Abilities= *'Skilled Strategist': His years of super-heroic experience allows him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his brute strength alone. *'Skilled Swimmer:' He also has good swimming ability and is apparently able to hold his breath underwater for quite a few minutes at a time. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Mr. Incredible's vast experience and years of practicing have turned him into a great unarmed combatant. Also, shown by the fighting pose he adopted when detecting Helen's presence at the beginning of The Incredibles (thinking she was an intruder). |-|Weaknesses= Mr. Incredible doesn't appear to have any specific superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to hubris from the veneration of his "glory days" and in middle age he has a bad back. In a deleted scene, it was implied that his superhuman durability was in itself a weakness, as it would have exposed him when his fingers dented a butcher knife when he accidentally chopped his hand with it, forcing him to act fast and fake injury, and later allowed him to be identified by one of the neighbors, an agent of Syndrome. Gallery Incredibles EW Still.jpg Superheroes returned to society again.png Mr.IncredibleHeroesCard.jpeg|Mr. Incredible's Disney Heroes Collection Card References de:Mr. Incredible es:Mr. Increíble fr:Robert Parr he:בוב פאר pt:Berto ru:Боб Парр